I Love You, My Son
by foxhana
Summary: Chris decided to end his life my jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo tries to comfort Chris and talk Chris out of it.[ONE-SHOT[COMPLETE]


Chris stood on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, staring up the sky.

"When you said "Up There", do you really go up there?" Chris tiptoed and pointed to the sky.

Leo took a step nearer cautiously, careful not to provoke Chris.

"Actually, when I go "Up There", I go to another realm, which is still above the earth, somewhere in the sky." He took another step towards Chris. "You can say that it's there, but it's not there either." Carefully, he took another big step.

"Don't bother." Chris stepped forward, getting ready.

"Chris… listen to me. I didn't mean it. I swear. I… I was too caught up in er… activities with your mother and I forgot all about your telekinesis competition. I'm sorry, really really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want. You don't have to do this. Just don't jump, please?" Leo put a hand on Chris shoulder.

Leo felt relief that Chris is in touching distance, which means that Leo could easily catch his second born if he tries to jump off the bridge. Leo took a peep down, and quickly looked up again. Feeling the height, he wonder how he never realized that he was this high everytime he is here.

Chris took in a deep breath. He turned to his father. "I'm leaving."

Leo paled. Chris was his son after all. He didn't want anything to happen to either of his sons, especially the one that wasn't twice blessed, born with multiple powers and is always extremely confidant about himself.

"Don't Chris. Don't do this. It's not right. What will happen to your mom after that? What will happen your favourite Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe? What will happen to… me?"

Leo remembered the time after Chris had died, the one from the other timeline. The one who had died saving Wyatt's ass.

Chris sighed and sat down. Leo followed suit.

"Mom would probably be living the life she's still living, since she's constantly throwing me out of the manor everytime I break a plate or being accused of stealing one of Wyatt's many girlfriend. Aunt Paige still has Uncle Richard, since he lied to Aunt Paige about drinking the power stripping potion."

Leo wondered why Chris always refer the house they live in as "the manor", but never "my house" or "my home". Leo moved closer to Chris and hugged him.

Chris tensed, but continued talking. "Aunt Phoebe would probably be so busy that she didn't even realize that I wasn't in the manor. You… you would be much closer to Wyatt. You don't have to separate your love between Wyatt and me. You don't have to be guilty anymore. You can do whatever you want. You would be so busy training Excalibur with Wyatt that you wouldn't even remember me. This is how the family does. I know it."

Chris relaxed and hugged back, and stayed there. He really wanted it to last forever, but it wouldn't be impossible as Leo would still have to hug Wyatt and Piper.

After a long silence, Leo decided to be brave and speak up to his favourite son.

"Chris you are my favourite. My favourite of all beings, all things, in the whole wide world. I promise I would stop Wyatt from stealing your girlfriend and then accusing you again. I promise I would stand up for you and let the sisters see the truth. I love you Chris. I love you. If you want me to quit just say so. I'll quit being a half-elder, half-white lighter position and spend my time with you. I really do love you, Chris."

"Promise…? But I wouldn't want you to quit… it would be too troublesome… you're the contact here you know… the _I'll ask the elders and everything would be solved_ man in this household… I just want to get away…" Chris leaned his head on his father's shoulder.

"From what?" Leo caressed Chris's neck with his hands.

"My family." Chris snuggled into his father's arms.

"Why?" The action continued.

"Because I'm so tired… I don't want to be the center of attraction, but I don't want to be invisible either…"

"…" Leo continued to let Chris snuggle deeper.

"Dad…?" Chris pulled away a little and looked up to Leo.

"Do you want to stay and Victor's?" Leo straightened Chris's jacket.

"How did you know…? I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time…"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time too. Sometimes, I just wish that I could spent time with Victor and you, alone."

"So… can I?" Chris looked hopefully at Leo.

"Of course. I'll bring you there immediately."

Chris brightened up almost immediately.

Leo stood up and help Chris up.

"Wait!! Erm… don't tell mom and the aunts, and Wyatt too. Please?"

"Okay… but what if they noticed? They are bound to notice. How should I break the news to them?"

"You don't have to make it that bad… just tell them that I'll be staying at Grandpa's permanently… casually."

"Casually huh." Leo smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Yep! This is the end! Leo and Chris, father and son. Their time together. 


End file.
